A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains a resin having a structural unit derived from a compound having an acid-labile group, being insoluble or poorly soluble in an alkali aqueous solution but becoming soluble in an alkali aqueous solution by the action of an acid, an acid generator and a basic compound.
US 2009/020945 A1 discloses a fluorine-containing resin obtained by polymerizing the monomers represented by the following formulae.

US 2009/020945 A1 also discloses a photoresist composition comprising the above-mentioned fluorine-containing resin, a resin obtained by polymerizing the monomers represented by the following formulae;
and 4-cyclohexylphenyldiphenylsulfonium perfluorobutanesulfonate as an acid generator.